Ist eine 15-jährige alt genug?
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: Hermine "flüchtet" vor Malfoy. Sie sitzt allein auf dem Quidditchfeld. Doch wird sie lange allein bleiben? HrG/OW hoffe auf ein feedback :)


Ist eine 15-Jährige alt genug? (Hermine & Oliver)

Sie saß auf dem Quiditsch- Feld und schaute in den sternenübersäten Himmel. Ihre Hausaufgaben um sich herum ausgebreitet. Sie war aus der Bücherei geflüchtet, weil Malfoy sie mal wieder als

Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte. Es verletzte sie jedes Mal. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte. Nach außen war das Mädchen gelassen, aber innerlich zerriss es sie so sehr, dass sie am liebsten schreien würde. Doch sie tat es nicht. Rannte lieber aus dem Schloss und setzte sich auf das Spiel-Feld.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen hörte Schritte hinter sich und eine bekannte Stimme fragte sie: „Hermine, warum bist du hier draußen in der Dunkelheit? Es wird bald ziemlich kalt werden." Sie drehte sich um und schaute in die Augen des Siebtklässlers Oliver Wood. Hermine war schon lange in ihn verknallt, dachte aber dass der Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams sicher bessere abkriegen würde als einen Streber aus der 5ten.

Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und sagte nur: „Malfoy."

Er schaute die Gryffindor mitleidig an. Er trug seinen Besen mit sich und hatte sein Trainingszeug an.

„Ich glaube du brauchst etwas Ablenkung. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass so ein hübsches Mädchen ihr Gesicht mit Tränen verunstaltet. Oder?", er beugte sich zu ihr nieder und wischte mit seinem Daumen die einsame Träne weg, die Hermine nicht mal bemerkt hatte.

„Obwohl, wahrscheinlich kann nicht mal ein Dutzend von Tränen dieses Gesicht hässlich machen.". Er grinste sie an und Hermine bekam ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Er zog sie auf die Beine, doch ließ sie nicht los. Oliver zog die Brünette zu sich und umarmte sie tröstend.

Als er sich von ihr löste, schaute er ihr in die Augen und sagte: „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du in Selbstmitleid vergehst. Wir werden gemeinsam fliegen."

„Oh Gott nein. Alles nur nicht fliegen. Ich hasse es.", flehte Hermine ihn an.

„Warum?", fragte der Junge erstaunt, „Warum willst du nicht fliegen? Es ist das beste Gefühl, dass man haben kann. Man fühlt sich frei und schwerelos. Als könne man alles erreichen, sofern man nur wollte.". Er lächelte verträumt.

„Warum fliegst du nicht mit Alicia oder Angelina?", wollte sie hoffnungslos wissen.

„Weil die beiden ein Doppel-Date mit George und Fred haben.", erklärt Oliver.

„Und was ist mit Katie?"

„Mit Lee in Hogsmead. Und außerdem habe ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich mit dir fliege. Da kommst du nicht mehr so leicht raus.", er grinste sie an.

„Und warum ausgerechnet ich", fragte Hermine wenig begeistert von seiner Idee. Sie hasste fliegen. Sie konnte es noch nie gut. Fliegen war das einzige Fach indem sie kein Ohnegleichen, sondern nur ein Annehmbar hatte.

„Darum. Ich glaube es macht Spaß mit dir zu Fliegen.", Oliver schien etwas rot zu werden. Die Gryffindor konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum, aber die leicht rötlichen Wangen machten ihn noch anziehender als er sowieso schon war. Und das war er. Er war ungefähr 20 Zentimeter größer als das Mädchen, hatte kurze braune Haare, die stets topp gestylt waren, und hatte durch das Quidditsch spielen einen muskulösen Körper. Er hatte breite Schultern und trug seine Hose immer so dass man den Bund seiner meist karierten Boxershorts sehen konnte. Nicht dass im die Hose über dem Arsch hing, aber sie war doch so weit unten, dass man eben immer erkennen konnte, welche Farbe seine Shorts hatten. Seine Krawatte war stets locker gebunden. Kurz und Knapp: er sah verteufelt gut aus. Er war wohl der begehrteste Single, neben Harry, aus Hogwarts.

„Also steig schon auf." Er lächelt Hermine verschmitzt an und wartete bis sie bereit war. Da hätte er lange warten müssen aber er zog sie einfach vor sich auf den Besen. Sein linker Arm umschlang ihre Hüfte, und drückte sie an sich. Sie spürte seine Bauchmuskeln durch das dünne Hemd, an ihrem Rücken. Hermine konnte sein Parfüm riechen. Würde die jetzt auf dem Bodenstehen, würde sie wahrscheinlich wegen ihrer weichen Knie zusammenbrechen. Sie war einfach unbestreitbar in diesen jungen Mann verliebt. So verliebt wie man eben als 15jähriges Mädchen sein kann.

„Ich geh jetzt hoch, OK?", warnte er sie vor.

„Nichts ist OK. Ich will nicht.", jammere sie verzweifelt.

„Aber warum denn?", fragte er sanft. Sein Mund war ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr. Das Mädchen konnte seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren, was sie augenblicklich erschaudern ließ.

„Weil ich verdammte Höhenangst habe. Darum.", schmollte Hermine vor sich hin. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Rippen. Sie traute sich gar nicht zu atmen, aus Angst, er könnte deswegen seinen beschützenden Arm weg ziehen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin bei dir. Vertraust du mir?", wollte er von ihr wissen. Er flüsterte fast.

„Ich…natürlich vertraue ich dir… aber…", setzte Hemrine an. Sofort lenkte er seinen Besen in die Luft, und schwebte 10 Meter über dem Boden.

„Also wo ist dann das Problem?"

„Weil du mir eindeutig zu nahe kommst."

„Und das ist ein Problem?", fragte er mit amüsierter Stimme. Sie bekam einen Schock. Sie hatte nicht vor das laut zu sagen. Doch es war nun zu spät. Hermine versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?", fragte sie unnötiger Weise.

„Ja ich denke schon." Oliver flog Richtung Boden und ließ sie runter. Hermine wollte gerade verschwinden, als er sie an der Schulter packt und umdreht. Das erste was das Mädchen wahr nahm, waren seine weichen Lippen auf den Ihren. Sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Hermines Hände verwuschelten seine ordentlichen Haare, als sie spürte wie er sie an der Hüfte noch näher zu sich zog. Die Welt drehte sich um die Beiden und sie wusste nicht mehr was wahr und was eingebildet war. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, mussten beide anfangen zu grinsen. Das Grinsen wurde zum Lächeln. Das Lächeln wieder rum zum Lachen, und irgendwann lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Rasen und schauten sich an. Hermine drehte ihren Kopfweg und schaute in die Sterne.

„Ich kann es echt nicht glauben dass du das gemacht hast", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Ich konnte fast hören wie er anfing zu grinsen. Er rutschte näher zu mir, und ich bettete meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust. Ich spürte wie er anfing meine Haare zu streicheln und hin und wieder eine Haarsträhne zwischen seinen Finger drehte.

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich bin froh dass ich es gemacht habe.", flüsterte er gegen den Himmel. Ich schaute zu ihm auf und sah dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Das einzige Anzeichen, dass es gab, dass zeigte, dass er noch nicht schlief, war seine Hand die inzwischen auf und ab meinen Oberarm entlang streifte. Ich schloss auch die Augen und gab mich dem Gefühl ganz und gar hin.

„Hermine?", durchbrach er die Stille, die keines Wegs unangenehm war.

„Mhh?", antworte ich mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Würdest du mit mir am Wochenende nach Hogsmead gehen?", fragte er schüchtern. Ich schaute auf, und traf auf seine grünen Augen. Sie spiegelten seine Stimmung wieder. Schüchternheit, Unsicherheit, etwas Lust, und der größte Teil erkannte ich nicht sofort. Es war Liebe. Ich würde eigentlich noch nicht von Liebe reden. Ich meine wir haben uns vor ein paar Minuten zum ersten Mal geküsst. Und doch war ich mir sicher. Ich liebte ihn. Und er, wie es aussah, auch mich.

„Ja das würde ich sehr gerne machen. Wenn dir eine 15jährige alt genug ist.", erwiderte ich leise und musste lächeln.

„Aber natürlich bist du alt genug.", er sah mich verwirrt an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und meinte: „Hey, war nur ein Witz." Er umarmte mich noch stärker. Ich lächelte in seine Brust hinein und hoffte, dass es für immer so bleiben würde.


End file.
